Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of initializing a non-volatile storage device, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a technique of returning the settings of a device to the factory default settings, for example, Japanese Patent. No. 4479633 discloses a technique of returning the set values of a device to the factory default settings by a simple user operation. In addition, as a technique of securely erasing job information in an image forming apparatus, for exam Japanese Patent No. 5574858 discloses a technique of erasing an encryption key in an encryption module upon completion of the processing of encrypted data stored in a non-volatile storage area.
When, however, the data in a device is returned to factory default data after securely erasing user's recorded data and job information, even information like the total number of printed sheets counted in the device is returned to factory default information. This poses a problem that after the execution of such data erasure, the device cannot be discriminated from a new product in terms of data.